Oh, Can you feel the Love?
by TintAngel
Summary: Sequel to Oh My Love. Valentine Day may be over but a new "evil" has appear. Subaru's birthday. Now with less time then before can Seishirou give Subaru the best birthday ever, or will he screw it up and ruin their new relationship? Only time can tell...


**Oh, Can you feel the Love.**

**Summary: **Sequel to Oh My Love. With the chaos of Valentine Day over, Seishirou thought he could just relax and spend his time cuddling Subaru. But then a new horror appears. No not the war, Fangirls has already declared that Destiny's overrated– It's Subaru's Birthday. Now with less time then before can Seishirou give Subaru the best birthday ever, or will he screw it up and ruin their new relationship? Only time can tell…

**Prologue**

Sakurazukamori Seishirou smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around the small figure next to him and began to cuddle him. As he lay in the soft bed, he thanked his lucky stars that the bed was a small single which gave him more of an excuse to be closer to his lover. Not that he needed any.

"Mmmmm" His wonderful and sexy lover moaned softly, "Seishirou-san"

"Yes Subaru-kun?" Seishirou gave a dazzling smile to Subaru who was slowly awaking from his slumber.

"What time is it…?" Subaru mumbled. The fact that he is in bed with Seishirou doesn't bother him anymore. They have been _officially_ going out for –

"Its 1:00am."

One hour. Wow time sure does fly fast.

"You are so adorable Subaru-kun" Seishirou buried his face in Subaru's hair breathing in the deep scent. _'Yum, it smells like strawberries'_. With one arm wrapped around Subaru's waist tightly, the other one was free and the hand began to trail all over Subaru's body.

Subaru with his eyes still close smiled softly but squirmed a bit at Seishirou's touch. "Stop it Seishirou-san!"

"….No" Seishirou replied as he began to kiss Subaru down the neck.

"Mmm" Subaru giggled. Yes he actually giggled, "Stop it. Go back to sleep"

"Awww. But I don't want to."

"Well then let me sleep" Subaru replied, "I have work to do tomorrow"

"…Work?"

"Yes. I do still work even through I don't really have the time to with the war and everything"

Seishirou sat upright and stared at Subaru in shock. "But-but-but I want to spend time with you!"

"I do too" Subaru yawned as he began to drift back in to sleep, "But work is important too…"

"Subaru-kun!" Seishirou whined sadly, "No!"

"Don't worry Seishirou. I'll be free for my birthday"

"…Birthday?" Seishirou eyes widen. It was the first time he heard of this.

"Yeah" Subaru looked at him, "My birthday is on February the 19th"

"…"

"My whole day will be free so we can spend time with each other ok?" Subaru smiled as he leaned towards Seishirou and kissed him on the lips.

"…Do you want anything?"

Subaru chuckled softly and moved in closer to Seishirou, "No. I already have what I want"

"…?"

"Your love" Subaru blushed.

Seishirou wanted to cry tears of happiness. It was just too sweet. "I love you too, Subaru."

"I love you too." Subaru yawned, "Now go back to sleep…"

"Ok"

"Goodnight Seishirou-san"

"…Goodnight Subaru-kun" Seishirou whispered as he slowly lay back on the bed. Subaru replied with a soft snore.

Seishirou stared at the ceiling and while listening to Subaru breathing patterns he began to think of what he just said.

'_His birthday is on February the 19__th__…Hmmm.'_ Seishirou thought hard about the fact before realising something, _'I know Subaru doesn't want anything but…I should throw something special for Subaru! He'll be so happy!'_

Seishirou became giddy at the thought. Another chance to shower Subaru with love! He is really starting to like celebrations now.

Then it hit him.

Today was the 15th of February. Subaru's birthday is on the 19th. He only had less then fours days to plan something big and extravagant for Subaru which will declare his love for him.

Oh No.

And like the week earlier, the devious cycle of planning and winning love starts again.

**End of Prologue**

**Author's Note:** It was a cold and freezing night. Minding their own business, a geeky and hardly worth mentioning figure stared at their computer screen sighing to themselves.

Then it struck.

Faster then you can say fangirl, inspirations strikes again. And thus this story was born.

The shortest prologue I've ever written. Even the AN is longer. That's why I tried to add fluff and ignored the fact they only just got together. I realise that the timeline (and characterisation and basically the whole story) is screwed up – the whole war is suppose to happen around April and even if we ignore that fact, Oh my love ended with Subaru fainting and their relationship still pretty new _**but**_ I wanted to write some lovely S/S. They are adorable together.

I never thought I'll write a sequel. Honestly. I really thought Oh my Love would just end like that but… Here I am.

Enjoy.

**Fun Fact: **The fluff is giving me a toothache.


End file.
